l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of the Spider
The Order of the Spider was a sect of monks founded by Roshungi within the Spider Clan. The order eventually joined the Brotherhood of Shinsei. History Creation The Order was created after the founding of the Spider Clan specifically in order to assist in their infiltration on Rokugani. As sohei they earned the most goodwill among the common people of Rokugan, spreading word of the Spider through their actions. The Order was based in the Chuda's new Temple of Venom, located within the Shinomen Mori. Masters of Court, pp. 122-123 The Order’s philosophy had a way of producing extremely strong-headed monks, a cadre of unstoppable fanatics, Masters of Magic, p. 147 and its greatest temple and training ground was the Shadowed Dojo. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 356 Leadership Roshungi led the order until his death during the burning of the Shinomen in 1170. Glory of the Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske and Nancy Sauer Leadership was continued by Michio who again dedicated the order's service to Daigotsu as Roshungi had once done. The War of Dark Fire, Part 11, by Shawn Carman & Nancy Sauer Michio's successor as grandmaster of the order was Tetsuo. Gen Con Fiction: Spider, Unnamed Author Public Name The Brotherhood of Shinsei had records of a monk order called Order of Venom. After the creation of the Spider, their sohei transformed the order into the Order of the Spider, but kept the other name in public. Shawn Carman's explanation After a time, a faction within the Order of Togashi had taken it upon themselves to discover the origin of these strange monks, followed by a handful of violent encounters in 1169. Poisoned Silk (The Race for the Throne Book), by Shawn Carman Spider Infiltration When Daigotsu decided to form the Spider Clan to infiltrate the Empire, he sent Roshungi to a small shrine in Nikesake, maintaining a low profile while recruiting new members to the Order. Great Clans, p. 267 When in 1171 during the War of Dark Fire the Army of Fire menaced the ancestral home of the Shiba family, Shiro Shiba, Shiba Yoma and Asako Kanta were aided by the Imperial Advisor Susumu to gather the Shiba Yojimbos from their charges withou any loss of face in court. The yojimbo were replaced by sohei of the Order of the Spider. With these additional forces the Phoenix achieved the victory in the Battle of the Burning Palace. The War of Dark Fire, Part 12, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Destroyer War The sohei made a surprise assault upon the Yobanjin Army of Fire's flank and disappeared immediately after pressing the barbarian detachment sufficiently to allow the Legion of Flame and an unit of Khol Regulars opportunity to retreat. The State of the Empire 3 In 1172 a detachment of the Lady Doji's Eyes found a group of the Spider sohei. The monks were stalking a bandit gang who recently had kidnapped a Miya Herald, Miya Anzai. They decided to work together and killed the bandits rescuing the Imperial. The State of the Empire 5 Ambassadors at Rokugan After the Spider Clan was elevated to Great Clan status, the Order of the Spider represented the clan's interests in Rokugan. The Clans (Age of the Conquest) They were also advisors to the Daigotsu, warriors, emissaries, or wandering combatants scouring the lands for bandits. The Organization of the Spider Clan, by Seth Mason Joining the Brotherhood With the reluctant endorsement of the Spider Clan by the Empress Iweko I, the Brotherhood of Shinsei was forced to accept the Order of the Spider as an organization in its ranks. Secrets of the Empire, p. 180 Crab Attacks at Court The Crab Clan sought to destroy the Spider Clan, and in 1199 they used the Yasuki Courtiers to erode their influence in the courts. Their attacks against the Order of the Spider attracted the ire of the Brotherhood of Shinsei. The Susumu Daimyo Susumu Kuroko was sent to talk with the head abbot of the Brotherhood, who was receptive to the Spider plans to teach the Crab a lesson. Letters to the Clans – November 2014 Severing Spider Ties In 1200 the Order of the Spider severed their ties with the Spider Clan, after the majority of Daigotsu Kanpeki's followers went into hiding and embraced Jigoku. Embracing the Darkness, by Maxime Lemaire The order swore fealty to Iweko II and proved their loyalty by shedding blood in defense of the Empire, fighting alongside the Crab. Echoes of Thunder, by Robert Denton III, Shawn Carman and Fred Wan They were hunted by bakemono for their betrayal of Kanpeki. Dragon Returns to the Sky, by Robert Denton III Legends of the Order Michio's Death After the recognition of the Spider Clan as a Great Clan but before the rise of the Dark Naga, Michio's death became a legend. Villagers called him a hero according to the legend, because he had killed many of his enemies while wandering the Empire, many a gaijin and demon among them. When asked if he were Michio the great hero, he answered: "I am Michio the warrior. Only fools have heroes." Goemon, the Fortune of Heroes, is said to have taken offense, so he faced Michio. Both fought and finally Goemon was killed. Michio, who thereupon had no further challenges left in his life, decided to die and moved on to the spirit realms in search of new challenges. One villager, blinded during the combat by the blow that killed Goemon, was the only surviving witness of the fight. He joined the Order of the Spider. Gen Con Fiction: Spider, Unnamed Author Known Masters Known Techniques Brothers of the Spider were merciless opponents with a well-deserved reputation for brutality. Their training included devastating Hand-to-Hand styles and many Heavy Weapon techniques as well. Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 215 * The Dark Path * Drawing in the Strike * Speed of Darkness * Guarded by Chi * Darkness Unleashed See also * Order of the Spider/Meta External Links * Gen Con Fiction: Spider Category:Spider Clan Schools Category:Schools of the Brotherhood of Shinsei